Exemplary embodiments relate to differentiated treatment of communications, and more particularly to, an external system for providing a centralized system of differentiated treatment of emails.
In today's society, people may have more than one cell phone, email account, instant messaging account, social networking account, etc., and it may be troublesome to keep up with how contacts are classified on each account. Also, when a change occurs to a contact on an account, a person may not take the time to update each communication means accordingly or the person may forget that an update is needed.